$\left(7x + 9\right)\left(2x + 6\right) = \ ?$
$= 7x \cdot \left(2x + 6\right) + 9 \cdot \left(2x + 6\right)$ $= \left( 7x \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 7x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 14x^2 + \left( 7x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 14x^2 + \left( 42x + 18x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 14x^2 + 60x + \left( 9 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 14x^2 + 60x + 54$